


last 15 people in the universe

by aikawoods



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Fluff, clexa and friends, lexa transcend, transcendence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikawoods/pseuds/aikawoods
Summary: just a daily life of clarke and lexa with their friends after the transcendence;orclexa scenarios
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Hope Diyoza & Jordan Jasper Green, Octavia Blake/Levitt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Raven dropped the woods on the ground, letting out a long and loud sigh.

"We're eating?" Murphy asked, walking towards the group.

"Yes." Indra answered who's still cooking. "But the commander—"

"Lexa." Gaia corrected her, fixing the table where they will all eat. "She wants us to call her by her name, mother."

"Called her _commander_ for years. Of course, that'd be hard." Echo commented who's just sitting beside Gaia.

Indra just cleared her throat, her eyes still focused on the food she's cooking, then she asks again, "She's still not here. Clarke too."

"They've been gone since lunch." Murphy sat beside Echo. "They just took off after they eat."

"I'll look for them." Indra said who halted what she's doing and was about to go when Murphy stopped her.

"Woah, wait." he stood. "I'll go look for them."

"I'm going with you." Raven presented.

"And why is that?"

"Well," she shrugged. "I want to know why they're not yet coming back." she whispered with a smirk on her face.

Echo scoffed.

Murphy just chuckled and shook his head. "Then let's go bust them."

\---

Lexa caresses Clarke's hair, watching her sleep on her lap. Clarke's hand is also resting on top of her lap, holding onto it.

She looked up to the sky. She knew it's time for dinner, and the others might be looking for them already but she doesn't want to disturb Clarke's peaceful sleep.

So, she just continued caressing Clarke's hair to her arm, while she's leaning against a tree.

Minutes later, she felt Clarke's hand squeezes her thigh.

  
Clarke moved, lying her back on Lexa's lap, facing her. "I don't want to go back yet." she whispered

Lexa nearly chuckles. "You're not hungry?"

"Are you?"

A small smirk graced Lexa's lips. "No."

A hard, resounding laugh rips up from Clarke’s throat as she put her hand at the back of Lexa’s neck with an urgent hand, pulled her down and their lips met.

Lexa's fingers curled around Clarke's that's resting atop her abdomen, holding onto each other's hand.

A throat cleared from behind them, and they both jolted at the sound. Their faces separate quickly and turned their heads toward the intruder— the intruders.

Murphy and Raven stood in the frame. Murphy's leaning on a tree, his one hand's in his pocket, grinning at them. Raven shook her head, her lips painted with an amused smile. She cleared her throat again, more pointedly, before saying, "You guys are so cute but it's time to eat. And by eat, I meant _foods_."

Clarke sat leisurely up and let out a sigh that sounds almost like a laugh. She shook her head with it and ran a hand over her hair down to her face. "We'll be right there." she reassured.

"Uh, uh." Murphy shook his head, disagreeing as he steps forward toward them. "You need to come with us now. Unless you want Indra to come and pick you up instead."

Lexa quickly rose to her feet before Clarke can even retort to Murphy.

She cleared her throat, "Let's go, Clarke. I'm hungry." she said before moving past them to leave.

Raven and Murphy turned to watch Lexa walks away.

"She just said earlier that she wasn't hungry." Clarke said, almost rolling her eyes as she walks toward them.

Raven looked at her. "Is she scared of Indra?"

"No. She doesn't want Indra to see her soft side."

Raven laughed out loud. "Why is that?"

"Well," Murphy sighed. "Looks like Indra's not ready to see that side either. She's still calling her _'commander'_."

Raven scoffed then turned to look at Clarke. "Just imagine Indra's reaction when she caught you and Lexa red handed."

Murphy grinned. "That should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niylah gets drunk again and bad things happen.

Clarke laughed out loud as she watched Octavia threw her arms on Lexa, hugging her tightly while sobbing hard.

Levitt was about to pull her away but Miller stopped him, laughing and saying, "Let the samurai be stupid."

Lexa just stood there, maintaining her balance and looking at Clarke, asking for help but the blonde just shrugged and continued laughing.

"I'm sorry for hating you. I'm sorry." Octavia cried out loud, apologizing all over again.

Lexa just sighed, patting the girl's back. "It's alright, Octavia."

Clarke just shook her head, chuckling, while still watching Lexa trying her best to push Octavia but the younger's hug just gets tighter.

"She's definitely gonna regret this tomorrow." Raven said, referring to Octavia as she sat beside Clarke, holding a cup of moonshine they took from the bunker.

"She definitely will."

Raven's gaze catches on Lexa. "Your girl still not drunk?

Clarke simply shook her head. "She doesn't drink too much."

"Why? I mean, she should have fun."

"That's what I told her too." Clarke took a sip from her drink. "She said that she can have fun without drinking."

"I wonder what a drunk commander would look like."

They both snapped their heads to their right when a familiar voice suddenly spoke beside Raven.

Niylah scoffed like a drunk person she is. "That would be really interesting."

Clarke leaned toward Niylah's direction. "She's not a commander anymore, Niylah."

"I know but," she breaks away from staring at Lexa then turned to look at Clarke. "she still look like one. That's hot."

Clarke furrowed her brows in surprise. "What?"

Raven snorted with laughter.

Niylah grinned, amused with Clarke's violent reaction. "Don't worry, Clarke. I'm not gonna steal the commander from you."

"You better not." Clarke hissed.

Raven just laughed at them, shaking her head. "Easy, ladies. Don't act as if you two never had sex before."

Clarke's eyes went wide, turning at her. "How did you know about that?" she almost shout but she kept her voice low.

"Niylah is really really talkative when she's drunk." Raven replied, grinning.

"That was a long time-"

"Clarke."

They both jolted when they heard a sudden cold and hard voice, they didn't even realize that Lexa was already standing in front of them.

"Lexa?" Clarke immediately stood, stepped closer, and held her arms. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Lexa stared at her, her expression tightened like she is fighting off any tiny hint of emotion stirred by Clarke's words and her worried face.

"I'm fine, Clarke." she tried to keep her voice firm but her eyes showed softness. She cleared her throat. "Octavia's looking for you."

Raven scoffed when she heard that. She tapped Clarke's arm. "Looks like it's your turn."

"Clarke? Clarke!"

Clarke sighed heavily when Octavia started screaming her name, Levitt's still trying to calm her but Miller and Murphy's keep on stopping him.

"This should be fast." Clarke smiled a little to Lexa, brushing her fingers around the commander's elbow before she left to go to Octavia.

Raven laughed as she watch Octavia literally jumped on Clarke, making them almost fell. Good thing's Echo's fast enough to hold Clarke still.

"Raven."

"Yes?" she glanced up to Lexa while still grinning.

"Jordan's looking for you. He said he might need some help from the machine he found at the bunker."

"Yeah, sure." she scrambled up, holding her cup then she leave. She's just a few steps away when she halted and turned to look at Lexa who's also looking at her. "I thought he's with Hope in the woods."

Lexa blinks rapidly. "He just came back."

"Oh." Raven squinted her eyes at her. Then she glanced at Niylah who's shamelessly checking Lexa out. "Okay." she drawled, still suspicious but she just shrugged it off and headed toward the bunker.

Lexa inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath, watching Raven slowly walks away. She almost got caught.

And when the mechanic's finally out of her sight, she turned to face Niylah, still, checking out her body.

"Niylah kom Trikru." Lexa called to get her attention.

Niylah glanced up, she smiled widely upon seeing her face. "Heda." her voice full will adoration.

"I am not your heda anymore."

Niylah just hummed while nodding.

Lexa took a deep breath. She knows she needed to bear with the drunk woman in front of her to get information.

"You and Clare were good friends."

Niylah grinned. "Very good friends."

Lexa's jaw clenched. That's enough to make her blood boil, especially from the way the woman said it. She knows what the blonde's implying to.

"How did you become friends with her?"

"Wanheda." she smiled, a normal smile, gone the drunk Niylah. "She'd been going to my trade post. I knew from the first time I met her it was Clarke, the Mountain Slayer. I knew she doesn't want to be recognized so I just went along with her."

Lexa nodded as she slowly sits down beside her, the tension between them's shaking off. "She wasn't really proud of what she did."

"Yes. She refused to talk about it."

Lexa smirked a little. "I'd expect not-"

"And then we had sex."

Lexa yanked from her seat, frozen, her back straightened. Her muscles tensed as she keep a death grip on the edge of log they were sitting on.

Niylah grinned, remembering that one night they shared, now it looks like she's drunk again. "She was so good. One of the best I had. It still amazes me how she can-"

"Niylah."

The blonde was cut off by Lexa, her voice as hard as the blade of a shovel.

"Sha, heda?" Niylah looked at her still grinning.

"It was nice talking to you." she said, jaw clenched as she stood and was ready to leave when Niylah spoke again.

"Wait, there's more." she giggled. "We did it again in the Ark when-"

Lexa shot her a sharp and dangerous look making Niylah stop from talking.

"Get yourself ready for tomorrow."

Niylah watched as Lexa slowly walked away, her hands tangled on her back.

Her brows furrowed. "Ready for what?"

\---

In the morning, Clarke woke up to cold sheets and an empty side of the bed. The sun is not up yet Lexa's already gone. She knows that the brunette usually wakes up early but not this early.

She was about to ignore it— maybe Lexa just went somewhere to relieve herself— when she heard voices from the outside.

"I told you, Sanctum's way is better."

"Shut up, Murphy. It's just the same with Lexa's torture."

Clarke's forehead creased with what she heard, fully awake now. Those were Murphy and Raven's voice.

She sat up and waited, listening to the voices outside, then she heard Echo.

"It's all set, Heda."

"Good. Bring her in."

The moment she heard Lexa's voice, she jumped out of the bed and made her way outside with a pounding heart, thinking that maybe they were attacked by someone— though that sounds impossible.

And when she finally went outside the tent, Murphy, Raven, Gaia, Jordan, Hope, Miller and Jackson are already up too, standing near a tree and watching a tent like they're waiting for someone to come out from it.

Her brows quirked when she saw Lexa standing right next to the tree and wearing her face paint. She knew there's something wrong.

She started walking toward the brunette in a rush.

Raven turned around when she heard a loud stomping feet and saw Clarke with furrowed brows. "Woah, easy there, princess." she stopped her when the blonde was about to get past her.

Clarke snapped at her. "What's going on?"

"Purification." Murphy answered her question.

"What?"

"Someone's getting purified."

"Who?"

Before Murphy could answer, they all turned towards the tent in front of them when Echo came out from it followed by Indra and Emori who are holding Niylah's arms like she's a prisoner.

Niylah squinted her eyes, banged up from last nigh while looking at them in confusion. It looks like she just woken up.

Raven snorted. "Lexa's scary when she's jealous."

Clarke faced her.

"Apparently, Lexa knew you and Niylah had sex several times before." she answered with a smirk on her face.

Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That was before."

Raven shrugged. "And after she died. Maybe Niylah really got into her head last night."

The blonde shook her head. "This has to stop." she muttered under her breath as she shoved Raven and Murphy and marches toward Lexa.

Lexa automatically smiled when she caught sight of Clarke who's walking towards her. "Good morning-"

"What will you do to Niylah?"

The brunette huffs. Hearing Clarke mention the girl's name and worrying about that girl makes her blood boil already. "She will be purified, as what your friend, John, suggested."

Clarke turned to face Murphy, frowning.

Murphy grinned widely while pointing to himself. "That's me!"

The blonde just shook her head in disbelief as she turned back to Lexa. "Why are you doing this?" she asked with a sigh.

"Niylah disrespect the commander last night." Indra answered her instead.

"I thought there's no commander anymore." she said, glancing at Indra.

Lexa blinked a few times. "This will be the last time." she answered in low voice, almost whispering.

Clarke almost chuckled with the way the brunette speaks, like a shy child asking for one more candy. But she just pinches her lips, reminding herself that Lexa was about to torture her friend.

"What did Niylah even do to you?"

Lexa didn't answer but her cheeks flushed.

"Niylah spoke of your past relationship with her-"

"Indra." Lexa silenced her.

And the older woman bowed her head slightly.

Clarke's mouth opened as she look at Lexa, amused. She let out a laugh. "So, this was really about that?"

"I told you she was jealous!" Raven shouted from the back.

Clarke stepped forward, and held Lexa's hand. "Come on, let's go back to tent."

"Clarke-"

"Indra, please return Niylah back to her tent."

Indra ignored her as she looked at Lexa, waiting for her command. Normally, she will take orders from Clarke as she trusts her decision but it's different now her commander is back.

Lexa just gave the older woman a small and firm nod while clenching her jaw. She can't fight with Clarke specially when the blonde's fingers are brushing from her hand up to her elbow. It is very soothing and she can't think straight with it.

Clarke smirked at Lexa when she saw Indra, Emori, and Echo dragged Niylah back to her tent.

She looked at the others. "And for you guys, go back to sleep."

Miller and Jackson just chuckled as they head back to their own tent.

Gaia grinned at Clarke. "That went fast. I was worried for Niylah's life for a while."

Clarke just smiled at her, lightly laughing as she watched her leave.

"Come on, man." Murphy tapped Jordan's back. "Maybe next time you'll see the grounder torture."

"There's no next time!" Clarke yelled and the four just laughed before they made their way to their tents.

Clarke turned to face Lexa. "And you—" she blanked for a second when she was met by the brunette's frowny and pouty face. She pursed her lips, suppressing a smile. "What's with the face?"

Lexa looks like there's a lot of things she want to rant but she just kept it in and let out a long and heavy sigh then shook her head.

Clarke couldn't take it and a chuckle escaped from her mouth. "You don't have to be jealous about Niylah."

"I'm not—"

"That happened before I went to Polis and after you... died." her eyes flickered, remembering those memories— how she tried hard not break down over Lexa but seems to Niylah noticed it.

Lexa held Clarke's hand and squeezes it when she saw the tears on the blonde's eyes. "I am here now."

Clarke nodded and smiled before she leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's go back to sleep, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Indra, Echo, Emori, Octavia, Miller, and Hope goes for hunting

"This would be easier if we have a rover." Miller told them while they marches aimlessly, just searching in the woods, looking for movements from animals.

Octavia snorted. "Horse is better."

"I agree." Echo muttered.

"Well, good for you guys. I was always walking and running." Emori said.

Hope scoffed. "I could say the same."

"That rover is fast but it made me dizzy." Indra grunted then she turned to look at her commander who has a confused face.

Lexa quirked her brows. "Rover?"

"The Skaikru used it before to travel." Indra answered her.

"If you could've lived longer, maybe you'd had a chance to ride it." Miller told her shamelessly, earning a glare from the group except for Lexa— who's eyes are fixed in front, focused on their mission.

"Maybe you should've just stayed in the beach." Echo said to him.

Miller shook his head. "I'm tired of watching the Murphy Show."

"Why is he not with us anyway?" Octavia asked.

Emori walked closer to her as she whispers, "Heda ordered him to stay to make sure Niylah will not come near Clarke."

Octavia scoffed. "And she believed Murphy will follow her? Why?" she asked, whispering too.

Emori shrugged. "I just know that they made a deal."

"Well, that sounds like Murphy."

"Aren't you curious what deal is that?"

Octavia quirked her brows. "Should we be worried?"

"Whatever that deal is, we need to find that out." Echo whispered who suddenly jumped between them.

"Hod op." Lexa raised her right hand. The others did as she commanded. "I see movements."

Miller raised his rifle and looked through the scope. "Where?"

"There!" Hope shouted as she threw a dagger on their left side and it hit a tree.

They all raised their weapons, waiting for the attack. Octavia was the first one to step forward, carefully, to check what's hidden in the bushes.

But before she could even reach it, Clarke stood up from the bushes she's hiding in.

"Okay, relax, it's me." The blonde said while rasing her hands.

"Clarke." Lexa sheathed her sword as she walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Octavia quirked her brows. "Were you following us?"

Clarke breathed out. "I got bored in the beach so I decided to come with you guys instead. And Murphy kept on following me, it was getting annoying."

Octavia peeked at Lexa's reaction without moving her body but she quickly glanced away when she caught Lexa glaring at her. Lexa definitely heard the three girls whispering about her and Murphy behind her back.

"You can come with us, Clarke." Lexa said with a sigh. "Did you bring your gun?"

Clarke raised the hem of her shirt, revealing a gun in her holster. She lifted her head and flashed a smirk.

Lexa fought a smile but the corner of her mouth pulled up a little. She cleared her throat. "Let's go." she told the two women before she turned around, went back to the group, and they continued walking.

"Just to remind you," Octavia looked at Clarke as they catch up to the group. "You're here to hunt not to flirt with Lexa."

Clarke chuckled, her smirk went even wider. "Please, keep reminding me that." she glanced at the brunette before she ran toward the group and settling beside Lexa.

Octavia just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She's sure Lexa will lose her focus because of Clarke but she's more worried for Indra who's standing beside her commander.

\---

Echo and Octavia looked blankly at each other after watching the two women in front of them lightly brushing each other's shoulders and fingers, glancing, and smiling at each other.

The two just let out a breath through their nose and shook their head.

"I'm fine with all the flirting but they're also slowing us down." Emori whispered to them.

Octavia snorted. "Blame Clarke."

"Hope."

The woman stiffened when Lexa called her name. "Yes?"

Lexa just tilted her head to the side, motioning the blonde to come beside her.

Hope glanced at Echo and Octavia first, asking for help and guidance.

Echo just nodded. "It's fine. Don't be scared."

"Yeah, you're older than her." Octavia added.

Emori scoffed at the side. "Actually, we're all older than her."

Hope cleared her throat before she slowly walked between Lexa and Indra.

"You showed true strength earlier when you threw that dagger. We can make a warrior out of you." Lexa said without throwing a glance at her.

Clarke quickly furrowed her brows when she heard the word warrior. "Warrior? Lexa, she's not fighting-"

"Really?" Hope beamed. "Does that mean you're going to train me?"

Lexa simply nodded that earned another wide smile from Hope.

Hope glanced at her auntie and Octavia nodded in approvement.

Clarke gaped at their interaction and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's fine, Clarke." Lexa looked at her when she noticed her uneasiness. "I'm just going to teach her how to fight... for hunting."

"It's just weird that we're back at this fighting and violence again."

"I can teach you too... if you want." Lexa smirked, ignoring what just Clarke said and her glares.

Octavia sneered. "Clarke knows how to fight but she'll still train with you so she can check you out."

"Shut up, Octavia." Clarke snapped at her before she returned her look to the her front then to Lexa. "But.. I'm only great with my gun. I don't really know how to use a sword."

Lexa smiled. "You'll be training with me, then."

Clarke smiled back. Her fingers reached Lexa's, and they walk with their fingers tangled together.

Echo and Octavia shared a knowing look and shook their head again with the sight of open flirtation in front of them.

\---

Emori was right. The couple was really slowing them down. Many times have Hope and Indra— who were walking beside them— stopped to wait for them to catch up.

Indra tried her best not to look at the couple. Fortunately, Hope was between Lexa and Indra.

"Hope." Lexa called.

"Hed-- Yes?"

"As a warrior you should train more how to look for the target." she gave her a small smile. "Lead the others and take this as a practice."

Hope smiled proudly, holding her head up. "Sha, he-- " she cleared her throat and just nodded firmly.

"Guess she will always be the commander, huh?" Emori muttered.

"And Hope just met Lexa yet she keeps on calling her Heda." Miller sneered then he looked at Octavia. "You must have told her too many grounder stories."

Octavia shrugged. "Highlight of my earth life."

"Trust me, Skaikru was also the highlight--- Aw!" Echo yelped when she bumped into Clarke's body. "Why are you stopping?"

Clarke looked at them. "You go ahead first, join Hope and Indra. Lexa and I will just check on something."

Miller grinned and shook his head. Echo narrowed his eyes at the couple standing in front of them.

Octavia's gaze traveled from their faces to their hands locked together. "Yeah, sure." she flashed a smirk before she walked past them.

\---

"Clarke, it's getting dark. We should go back. I'm sure the others are back at the camp now." Lexa whispered to the blonde's ears while softly caressing her hair.

"That's the point, Lex. We'll stay here until dark." Clarke hummed, snuggling closer to her chest.

"They must be looking for us."

"They won't. Trust me." At least not Octavia. Clarke thinks.

She smirked when she heard the brunette sighed and felt strong arms pulled her closer.

"What are you up to?"

Clarke opened her eyes to see if it's dark enough and she smiled in triumphant when she's right.

She reluctantly pulled away from Lexa's body and sit up, smiling at the brunette. "Come on."

"We're going back now?"

Clarke almost rolled her eyes. "No, but I want to show you something." she stood up, pulling Lexa with her.

They walked through the woods, Lexa following her from behind while her hand being pulled by Clarke.

"Where are we going, Clarke?"

"Wait. I'm still trying to find it."

Lexa wanted to complain but watching Clarke being careless like this made her smile.

They kept walking for another more minute when Clarke hissed and halted. "Damn it. Where is it?"

Lexa furrowed her brows and was about to walk close to her when her eyes caught something. She looked at furious Clarke then back to the thing that caught her attention. A smile appeared on her lips when realization hit her.

"Come on, Clarke."

"No. We're not going back yet—"

"We're not. I think I know what you're looking for." A smirk escaped from her lips.

Clarke just quirked her brows a little and let her body get pulled by Lexa. She followed the brunette until they finally stop, her mouth parted from the sight she's seeing that turned into smile.

"It's really beautiful." she mumbled as her eyes scanned the glow in the dark forest.

Lexa looked at her. Her beautiful smile made her smile too. "It is."


End file.
